User blog:KidVegeta/Official Dragon Ball Fanon 2014 Awards
We haven't run an awards ceremony here on the wiki for quite a few years, so what they heck, let's change that! Unlike previous years, this time we'll have 4 winners per category (unless there are fewer entrants) that will get a nice trophy award and a reputation boost for their win. The winners will be announced on January 1, 2015. Nominate any page you want in the comments section below. Thank you! Rules #You may nominate any page, even if it is not your own. #You may not submit pages into multiple categories. #No nominating pages from other wikis. #Stories do not have to be from this year. You can submit any page, regardless of when it was created. #Have fun, and be bold with nominating! Remember, there are four winners per category so the more entries you make, the better chance you have to win! Judges *KidVegeta *Hyper Zergling *Destructivedisk Nominees 'Best Multi-chapter Stories' This award is for the best multi-chapter stories written in prose. *Dragon Ball Z: Merciless *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem *Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe *Bitterly Bothered Brother *Dragon Ball ST: Origins of Serroli *Tien: Origins *Breaklose From Hell (Series) *Broly: Legendary Innocence *DBXD *DBZ Movie - Turles the Super Saiyan *DBZ Movie 3 - Baby Strikes Back *Dragon Ball Battle Paths *Dragon Ball DA *Dragon Ball DA: A Cold Rivalry *Dragon Ball DA: Galactic Terrorists *Dragon Ball DA: Vegeta's Triumph *Dragon Ball DA: War on Earth *Dragon Ball GT: An Unknown Foe *Dragon Ball OS *Dragon Ball TemporaKai *Dragon Ball United Saiyans 2 *Dragon Ball XE *Dragon Ball Z Alternate Reality *Dragon Ball Z: Bloodlines *Dragon Ball Z: Frozen Sights *Dragon Ball Z: Rise Of Cooler *Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Defence *Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book *Dragon Ball: AF Continues *Dragon Ball: Another Tale *Dragon Ball: Bloodfeud *Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown *Dragon Ball: Saiyan Times *DragonBall AE *Dragonball GH *Dragonball V: DNA of Friendship *Dragonball Xz *Piccolo: The Guardian of Hell *Prideful Demons Black *Saiyan Story: The rise of Tarble *Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe 'Best One-shots' This award is for the best one-shot stories written in prose. *Suzette's Story *Depiction in Red *Long Live the King *The wolf in the sand *Where'd You Go? *One *Three *Four *Seven *Like a Well-Oiled Machine *Dragon Ball GT:A Generation's Hero *Why Bother? *Alone in the Cold and Dark *Jello *Semi-Charmed *The Other Side *It Slimed Me! *Lionheart *Yellow *Tyrant *Brave *Slaved *Soup *Scelerat *Second-best *Serial *Sovereign *Slick *Speedball *Derelict *The Rise of Zarbon *Dragon Ball: Retribution *How Frieza started hating MONKEYS *I Can't Remember What Happen Last Night? *If Only(YueHatake) *Long Live the King *Lugnut *Power Twist *Regrets? *Tao: Vengeance *The Madness of Life *Why? *Viva La Vida 'Best Drama-format Stories' This award is for the best drama-format stories (also known as script-form). *Dragon Ball GT "King Proton" *Dragon Ball AGT *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten *Dragon Ball Z: On The Jerry Show *Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad *Dragon Ball: Legacy of Frieza *Dragonball: Raiden Chronicles *Exile - Yamcha's Story *Goku Meets The Deer Man *Krillin Vs.Weegee *Majin Goku *Return of Bardock: The Search for Goku *Tapion and Trunks: Swords That Bond *The Invincible Frieza *Trunks:Back to the Future *Brocc Origins *Kuzon, the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan 'Best Collaborations/Roleplays' This award is for the best collaborations and roleplays. Entries may be in prose, drama-format, dialogue lines, or anything of the sort! *Breach: The Best *Dragon Ball P *Dragon Ball: Sons Of Vengeance *Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance *No Way Out *Sink to the Bottom *Dragon Ball UF Movie: A Saiyan's Journey *Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF *Dragon Ball: Future Imperfect 'Most Original Stories' This award is for the most original story plots. An example of a previous winner in this category would be Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem. *Ode to Dodoria *Be a Man *A Front *5 Short Saiybles *Dragon Ball Orbs of Destruction *Dragon Ball Special: The departure of Fortuneteller Baba (alternate history) *Dragon Ball: Chi Chi's adventure *Kakarot Who? (Dragon Ball What If...) *KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais *Rauleli: A Tuffle's Tale *The History of the Saiya-Jin's (Supreme Kuzon) *Dragon Ball Reincarnation 'Best Video Games' This award is for the best fan-made video games on the wiki. *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 (Nikon23) *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Crossed Paths *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC *DBZ: Shin Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Advanced-The Game *Dragon Ball AP: Universal Warriors! *Dragon Ball DA: Desutini Toso *Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2 - No Limits *Dragon Ball SA: New Beginnings (video game) *Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai *Dragon Ball Z - Final Frontier (video game) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi Universe *Dragon Ball Z: All Star Battle *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 4 (UchihaSaskue) *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi X *Dragon Ball ZGT: Raging Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball: Fighter's Paradise *Dragon Ball: Gekido Tatakai *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 4 *Dragon Ball Z: Legends *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team 2 (Impact Edition) *Dragon Ball: Super Blast *Dragonball TNG: Ultimate Budokai 'Best Characters' This award is given to the best-crafted characters on the wiki. Canon characters with fanon histories in your universe are allowed to be nominated as well! *Arashi *Goku Jr. *Goku (Nikon23) *Geti Goku *The Divine Asura *Star Serelinity *Vegeta (Geti186's Version) *Goku(Geti186's Version) *Ledas (The Forgotten) *Nir *The Benefactor *Sweet Nothings About Cuber by KidVegeta and Destructivedisk *Aladjinn (DBNA) *Arctodus (First Legend) *Banas (The Forgotten) *Basil (MajinGogito) *Brizzard (MajinGogito) *Copai *Dark Kai (DBST) *David (AF) *Devilish Super Saiyan *Digranite (The Forgotten) *Dijon (MajinGogito) *Dr. Rage *Farayel Aros *Fudou *Future Panisa *Gaccu *Gagero Tosen *Goku (DBNA) *Goku (SSJJ) *Goten (MajinGogito) *Guva (The Forgotten) *Hell Kai (MrAnonymous) *Jaduko Masurao (DBU93) *Jamie (SSJJ) *Jang-Mi Kasai *Jibal *Kale (Somarinoa) *Keeko *King Blank *Krystian Bolda *Kuzon *Master Shao Li *Misery *Nikon *Nogey *Prince Daikon (MajinGogito) *Remipel *Rivers Cuomo's White Fender Stratocaster Made By Fender Musical Instruments Corporation *Rook *Sciaon Malbarion *Shallin *Shoran *Son Goji *Sorrelo *Sub Zero (MajinGogito) *Sunto Hatchilock *Super 18 (SSJJ) *Tamera *Tane *Tharos (MajinGogito) *Ticholla *Xiros *Zoea *Tharikon (MajinGogito) *Cream Corn *Nicole Musume 'Distinguished Users' This award is given to the four most hard-working and dedicated Dragon Ball Fanon users! *user:CookieKid247 *user:KidVegeta *user:Hyper Zergling *user:Nikon23 *user:Destructivedisk *user:NomadMusik *user:Lau Nightwing *user:Raging Blast *user:SSWerty *user:SonikFan112 *user:SupremeVegeta15 *user:Princeofallsalads *user:ExtremeSSJ4 *user:TeamUnitedNerds *user:Zeon1 *user:Fangirl4545 *user:WaffleMinifigure *user:SuperFusion *user:MajinGogito *user:Talix Winners ****CLICK HERE**** Category:Blog posts Category:KidVegeta Category:Dragon Ball Fanon